warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Brightpatch/Archive 2
Re You can have a name like that, but the cats within the group cannot be real medicine cats, leaders, or deputies and are not considered such. A loner group wouldn't have a medicine cat, therefor Misty Water would not be a medicine cat by name or status and you cannot make a loner group just to make it structured like a clan because there is no cat to train a healing type cat alike a medicine cat. They also would not have the leader/deputy/mc structure you have set up, look to other groups like Immortals, as you can see it includes a leader, members, and queens, but you can make up names for those positions and such and add them but they are different then the clans. Loners don't know about the clans and/or do not live by them, so they would have different positions. If you don't get me I can explain it better? 22:10 Fri Jan 30 about templates I have been noticing that people are fixing allience pages for your cats. Remember, when putting one of your cats on an allience page (Ex. WinterClan) please use the template that everyone else uses on the page: --- (this is the template you use when adding cats on the alliences, so just follow the template everyone else is using above and you should be good.) 18:48 Sun Feb 1 Read the rules of the group. FOllow them. And we'll see. We'll give you a trial run. I've noticed you aren't too good at following rules. Also I request you give FULL PARAGRAPH posts. 18:13, 02/2/2015 Loners. They aren't big enough to have their own rp page. Besides, it's better on the Loners page because people actually see it. 18:17, 02/2/2015 yo did you not see that I said full paragraph posts? bc That's a requirement. Once we get the Character Activity rule back up you need to do FULL PARAGRAPHS and I'm trying to help you get there but you're ignoring that. 18:27, 02/2/2015 aprrently that was a rude message im sorry for being a shitty person but u really do need to follow the rules we've set out they're there for a reason (i learned that the hard way i was banned from here for a friggin' year!!) so im sorry im so shittyi hope u can forgive me 18:41, 02/2/2015 Addressing Let me address three things: 1. Yes you can adopt Dazekit, I'll archive her sorry about that. 2. She's not going to take one for a little while because she's rather young. 3. Please do not accept other people's cat joining requests on the talk page of clans, that is for staff to do. Sorry the first question took so long to answer, but go ahead and adopt her. 00:47 Wed Feb 4 RE Posted about an hour ago x3 19:54, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sure bruh I can. But like it may take sometime depending on what school work gets like. So you might have to be a little paitent. — Thu Feb 5 19:46 Regarding Reminders Listen. I understand you are enthusiastic about your roleplay group and its activity, but reminding me every five minutes (more or less) to roleplay is rather frustrating and does put me off. It is a change to have messages coming in daily, but when they all read the same thing, it gets rather boring. Believe me, when I roleplay somewhere, I do check regularly to see if my post has been replied to, whether I scroll down on the Recent Activity or go to the page itself, so there really is no need to remind me straight after you post, since I'm not always on the site and do have other edits to make to the wiki. So to make it easier for you as well as myself, you don't need to send constant messages that serve as a reminder. Thank you, 21:36, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hydrofall I was actually considering killing Hydrofall off, but I'm sure she can take them in! 04:20, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yeah, Pelli needs updating - I wrote that last year, when my personality-appearance writing skills weren't as good. Anyway, Clear Water needs quotes, and things written in the relationship section; if he has no love interests/enemies/etc, you may as well remove those until he does. You'll also need to fill in the friendship section with Dewy Leaf. Stick it on the nominations page afterwards and get advice from other people. 17:58, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Cinderpaw Yeah, sure, feel free! Her other former roleplayer, Sorrel and I wanted her warrior name to be Cinderfrost, if you wouldn't mind making it that. Also, I roleplay her brother Pounceheart so let me know if you want them to interact because they are superclose and everything. Servalleap 22:01, February 7, 2015 (UTC) re; yeah, sure, just add the adoption template 18:00, February 10, 2015 (UTC) wait who's ravenkit i said you could do one not two for Berry 00:02, 02/11/2015 Re: I don't see why not :3 ~ Foxy Don't eat my food 00:15, February 11, 2015 (UTC) : Re: I hardly know anything about this place, actually. I'm going by what users like Ferk, Shoon, Leggy, and Beebs have told me. If you're really in need of a mentor, I suggest asking one of them, or perhaps Crys or even Fez. All of them are much more knowledgeable about this place than I am. Regarding the Image Rainlegs and I have come to the concluding that due to your recent PCA issue, you are banned for a month from Project:Chararcter Art and cannot partake in commenting, posting chararts to be approved, etc. Stealing art and making it your own is not tolerated on here as well as the Internet and the artist could have become upset if they had found it on here without permission or their watermark, so do not do this again. 20:21 Wed Feb 11 Re: Sure! Right now I don't have the assess to a computer. ~ Foxy Don't eat my food 00:12, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Honeyfeather and Foxstorm I think that they should get to know each other more before they become mates. Sorry. ~ Foxy Don't eat my food 02:54, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Sup Not much tbh, but I've come here to say also; don't edit my cat's pages like you did with Curlewkit/paw. Because like I did with his brother, I'm fixing up pages as much as possible before true assessment. — Thu Feb 12 18:42 Re: Gosh, I'll just redo him because I messed up so many details so~ ~ Foxy Don't eat my food 00:13, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: sorry, i won't be able to do all of them because i have quite a few that i'm working on for wwiki as an assessment. i'll be able to do her warrior, at least. 17:50 Tue Feb 17 re thanks for telling me c: 18:46, February 17, 2015 (UTC) If you're telling people to not edit your pages, you shouldn't go around and edit other's, that's rather rude and called being a hypocrite... 20:47, February 17, 2015 (UTC) re; only if i feel like it; toadpelt's rlly bland.... 00:13, February 18, 2015 (UTC) RE; No, Mel. SilverW's Cranepaw is getting the med cat slot. 22:40, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ^^ Is it ok if I do Foxstorm's warrior charart? Thanks! 03:37, February 19, 2015 (UTC) uhh who was whisperwind killed by??? was it silverstripe bc a) you cannot rp anyone elses cats even for that' and bc??? it can't be a summerclan cat? there's a plot going on and that really screw everything up bc is summerclan finds a dead springclan warrior??? that can't happen. 20:11, 02/20/2015 there isnt even a cat named Molly on here. either way killing ehr on the summerclan border is a big no-no 20:24, 02/21/2015 she cannot have been killed on the summerclan border. 15:02, 02/25/2015 ... Hello! Im Bramble (Call me Kazi, :D) I was just wondering if you have to be apart of the PCA to make post charart on the approval page. Thank you! 17:25, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Um please change the name of Soaringkit, I don't want her named after my cats. 17:29, February 26, 2015 (UTC) I don't know, name her something like Patchkit or Daisykit. 17:33, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Moutain Runners? Hey I see that you seem to be in control of the Moutain Runners and I was wondering if I could join? Thanks :3 17:45, February 26, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking of starting out small like as an apprentice. My cat'll be... Vix. (Cause yeah lol) She'll be a dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes and she'll be about 7 moons old. Clear Water can do a naming ceremony when she offically joins. I guess she'll just wander onto the territory or something lol 17:51, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about that lol 18:01, February 26, 2015 (UTC) re; tbh it could be possible ubt it'd be best not too - cypressclaw is a dick and midnight seems to be a 'nice' type of cat 20:20, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sure, if it's no trouble. 22:14 Tue Mar 3 Um, Icywind is no longer related to Ysoltstar due to the History of the Wind Chasers, sorry. 20:44, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Sure I don't mind :3 Sorry I didn't respond sooner I've been really busy 12:36, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: I dont know, tbh, maybe he just has this exotic moodswing to have him act like something he really acctully likes. (Sorry if it doesn't make sence, Im in a rush.) 17:12, March 11, 2015 (UTC) He doesn't hate him entirely enough to hate hate him :P Sphealspots still supports him as a friend a little. 17:21, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: What blank would Bumblefern use? I was going to use the medium-hair blanks but I noticed her description says thick-furred so would I use the long-hair ones? 15:15 Mon Mar 16 um only Patrick, Drew, and Declan went to AC, if you didn't notice. NONE of the other Immortals cats are there. Please pay careful attention to the roleplays or your cat will be removed from the Immortals. 19:02, 03/20/2015 Um please remove the vision Windpaw got, her murderer doesn't kill her on purpose. 01:20, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Just to let you know According to Beebs' blog, if two of your cats are going, only one can survive the AC journey. Sorry - one's gotta die somehow. 21:21, March 22, 2015 (UTC) About Archiving Okay, I appreciate the page might be long, but we don't archive roleplay pages until the start of the next month. I cannot rollback your edits or delete pages, so you'll either have to wait for an admin or do it manually. Please bear this in mind for future reference. Also 46 = XLVI 16:53, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Um.. Hi! Sorry, this isn't a very good conversation to have as one of our first, but... I know that Agatekit was up for adoption, but she was my cat and she shouldn't have been labeled as such. I never left for her to be considered inactive enough to be placed up for adoption. As you can see, I also own Agateblaze, so it makes sense I have her reincarnation as well. I talked to Rainlegs, and they said I could take her back as long as I told you the issue and was polite about it. I'm sorry! [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 18:46, March 23, 2015 (UTC) um, I guess, he'll just have 0 interest in her and them, he just does his job. 23:59, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Ok seriously, if Huntingkit is named after Huntingshadow, please change his name. The parents of that kit never even met him or heard of him. 03:22, March 24, 2015 (UTC) re: dreamflower Um... Well.. Technically, Dreamflower shouldn't have been up for adoption... but I guess if you're willing to return Agateblaze and Agatekit to their rightful owner (me), you could have Dreamflower... [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 19:12, March 24, 2015 (UTC) re nah he's not gonna have a mate 17:20, 03/25/2015 Taking another cat Brightpatch, do not create and claim another cat just because it is redlinked. Orangetail is Rainlegs cat and is going to be made later on, and she said she never offered to give you this cat so therefore they are not yours. A cat that is redlinked is a cat that is being planned to be made and was never yours, so unless somebody offers to give you that cat to create do /not/ go and create it and then claim them. 18:07 Wed Mar 25 Re: I'd prefer to roleplay him, just because he's going to be a filler character for me. Sorry though! 21:54, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Snailstorm probably can't have kittens, and if she does, it'll only be one. Her sister, Morningflower, however, has a 1-moon old litter that I'm trying to fill up. The toms have to be either ginger-and-white or black-and-white, and she-cats can either be ginger-and-white or tortie-and-white. If you'd like one or two, let me know! 21:57, March 25, 2015 (UTC) You can make up names and choose which pelt you want. And do you want two kittens or just one? 22:01, March 25, 2015 (UTC) I already said they're living, and only 1 moon old. Magpiekit and Sandkit are their siblings. 22:03, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Bright, males can ONLY be black-and-white or ginger-and-white. You can't have other options because I'm keeping this family pretty much genetically accurate. 22:14, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Who is Patchkit? Like from what litter, etc? 14:58 Thu Mar 26 Sure! I'll take them! Thank you! 15:00 Thu Mar 26 Mind if I also take Gullkit? 18:23 Thu Mar 26 I can make the page you don't have to xD 18:25 Thu Mar 26 You can check it off using this under the silver section to see if she has all the sections needed, but I'll be more than happy to tell you afterwards or if you don't get something on that. 18:35 Thu Mar 26 Also, under Clear Water is CBV'd, nobody can make an article 'Silver Nomination - (blank)' for Clear Water, if she is already on the Nomination page then just wait, if not then nominate her on there. 18:42 Thu Mar 26 nothing much, hbu. 23:34 Thu Mar 26 Re: Charredkit is one of those special names that I don't like anyone else using. However, I would love ''a kit! I'll take Frostkit. Servalleap 14:30, March 27, 2015 (UTC) FirexMisty You want it to happen? Mistyfeather would gladly have a mate :D But remember, she can't have kits so fostering Patch's is GREAT. Thanks Mel!'Crowy' I'm a monster 21:23, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey.. No offense, bright, but you '''do' know that AgatexBurning isn't going to happen... right? She's already got a mate planned.. [[User:Ravenfang|'wow']] [[User talk:Ravenfang|'i'm']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'cool']] 23:58, March 28, 2015 (UTC) I'd rather not, Pouringfall was mentored by her father, and he'd find that awkward. Also, please don't name kits after my characters, including Scarceclaw, that's weird. 18:51, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I prefer to just let him find the she-cat that's meant for him via roleplay, thanks though. 20:56, March 31, 2015 (UTC) FirexDragon Um why do you want to mate with her? We've never even talked.Bluestar340 (talk) 22:33, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: No. The Tribe of Shining Stars is being driven out by AC soon, so it's pointless. 23:27 Tue Mar 31 The tribe is being broken up. They aren't moving to a new territory. This was decided about when they were decided to be driven out. 23:59 Tue Mar 31 The tribe isn't restarting, I've already told you that. The only tribe that there's gonna be for a long while is the Tribe of Rising Moons. 01:24 Wed Apr 1 Bright, we're trying to run a plot in TWC, so please don't have your characters running into Brightfern. Nobody is supposed to know about her expecting kits. Thanks, 03:24, April 1, 2015 (UTC) FirexDragon I still don't know if you get on chat we can talk more... I might it's just we've never RP'ed or anything. Bluestar340 (talk) 15:35, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey Mel join chat so we can talk about the ship you want to do Bluestar340 (talk) 17:05, April 1, 2015 (UTC) No, it's fine, her warrior name would've been a trouble anyways. 17:17, April 1, 2015 (UTC) No, I currently have enough characters, I'm trying to kill some off. 17:20, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Can you get on the chat yet? Bluestar340 (talk) 00:57, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Chat I'd rather talk on chat just get on when you can Bluestar340 (talk) 01:00, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Yo :So, I really hope this doesn't sound mean, but I believe it has to be said. Could you please try and refrain nudging about ceremonies? Like I know they're overdue, and I know that I need to do them. But I saw your post from earlier with Risingpaw, and how she directly went up to Magpiestar about it. Like be patient please? School only has a week or so left over in Australia, and then I should be okay to be on top on these things. :But if it's such a big deal, just do it yourself. Like just say the easiest variation of the ceremony, and its done! Because, the only reason I haven't done your cats is because at first you wrote 'sometime this month'. That doesn't help me at all, at least give a rough idea of when to do it. :Sorry this is so long, but I just wanted to point it out. Cheers, — Thu Apr 2 07:59 Re: I'll roleplay her, but what clan is this in? 20:49 Thu Apr 2 Actually, I don't think I will. I think I have enough TWC cats for now. Sorry, hope you can find someone to roleplay her. 20:54 Thu Apr 2 Wolf Hey Bright, I just needed to talk to you about your plot with Wolf? It needs to stop... The plot can still happen, sure, but the rape scenes are triggering people and make a lot of us really really uncomfortable. It'd be best if you didn't do any type of plot like that in the future... If it's ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY to add those scenes for some reason, you can add a dropdown. Thanks. Ravie<3 02:37, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Request Hey Brightpatch! From recent reactions to your plot going on, I think it would be best for you if you do not mention rape within the roleplay, as it makes people extremely uncomfortable and it is not an appropriate term for the roleplay, as this is a PG rated wiki, and it is against the rules, so I am going to remove the word rape from your cats page and the roleplay. Please do not use this term again, you can imply it very subliminally, but the mention of the word or any word that is rated at that level is not allowed. 02:55 Fri Apr 3 Go ahead, all PokeClan cats are NPC so you could just freely take him. You can fix up the page for PokeClan if you want, but the clan is planning to be deleted in the future so it's up to you. 03:28 Fri Apr 3 Regardless the spoof clans aren't really needed and aren't roleplayed in and won't probably be so they will be deleted in the future, sorry. 17:56 Fri Apr 3 Sure. Add them to Kestrelflight's page and make her siblings pages. Flamestar22 22:13, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Chat Can you gat on chat? Bluestar340 (talk) 12:39, April 4, 2015 (UTC) little question Hey bro, I was wondering could I possibly have a kit from Squirrelfang's litter? If not, that's totally chill. — Sun Apr 5 09:02 hey you should get on chat :D i wanna talk to you abt something, too Ravie<3 20:11, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Daisykit Hey, I just wanted to know, Are you roleplaying Daisykit? (One of Snakeclaw's kits) If so.. uh.. This is awkward, but if not, can I roleplay Daisykit? Thanks! 20:15, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Bright, does the Darkkit prophecy thing involve killing, harming or any of that? Wolfkit's a sweetie, so I just wanted to know. Flamestar22 20:22, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Wanna see my screen? https://join.me/687-280-225 Flamestar22 20:31, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sure. For Whinchatnose though, they'll have to be genetically possible (because she's related to cats in TSF). So for her the kits would be, black, black and white, tabby or tabby and white. Loachtail is really whatever, as long as they look reasonable. — Sun Apr 5 23:15 Chat please get back on chat c: Bluestar340 (talk) 02:12, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Squirrelfang's Litter Yo! Would I be able to have a kit of Squirrelfang's litter? If not, that's fine lmao 13:02, April 6, 2015 (UTC) RE Thanks! Also, what's Graywolf's description (I'm guessing grey/grey tabby x3) just so I know for possible pelt descriptions since the splashtree family is sort of related to a TSF cat, and most of the family has genetically possible descriptions anyway. 16:14, April 6, 2015 (UTC) RE Sure thing! 16:24, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Kits I'd love to roleplay some more cats! What and Squirrel's kits called? (Oh and thanks Patch!) 17:17, April 6, 2015 (UTC) I think I'll take Black-and-white and ginger and name both of the toms Nightkit and Gingerkit. llol 17:25, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Loachkit For Loachkit's charart am I working off her description or her life image? Because her description states that she is a dilute tortoiseshell, but her life image is of a black cat. 17:22, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Depending on her pelt length, this or this ? 17:33, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Can you post on WinterClan? Flamestar22 18:11, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Rogue attack I can't really give you a set 'yes' or 'no' for the rogue attack since again Jaystar's leadership wont be taking place for awhile, so this cannot go on for another year at best, so I am saying that Dark becoming leader is a maybe not a 'most likely' because I am picking deputies on the spot, not planning any sort of leadership plan. So this rogue attack wont be going on for a very long awhile, so I dont want to plan it when its a year and a half away. 20:45 Mon Apr 6 lmao it's cool xD 21:46 Mon Apr 6 Chat please Please get on chat we need to talk Bluestar340 (talk) 21:14, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sadly, no, because TSF is not open to roleplay probably until summer due to it needing work. 01:49, April 7, 2015 (UTC) I have to leave to work right now, so it'll be later tonight! 01:54, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Dark So bright since you want jay as the mentor of dark you will have to wait a little bit until crowpaw becomes a warrior in order for him to be jay's apprentice. 02:38 Tue Apr 7 kits That would be perfect! X3 16:29, April 7, 2015 (UTC) I dont think i have cats in WinterClan but ill get Sphealspots to join. Oh and can we have another tom named after your OC? 16:35, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Kits Great! Hmm, Brightkit, Bramblekit, Rainkit, Cherrykit? 16:51, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Sure! 16:52, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Another Question My apologies for all of these questions, but when are Squirrelfang's kits born? Just so I know for pedigree and page info and stuff. 17:02, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Grand~ Might as well leave the pages as-is then tbh 17:06, April 7, 2015 (UTC) I don't know, she's SilverW's cat ouo 17:32, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Raid Hmm OK. Maybe not Sphealspots... How about my new Rouge/Loner, Jane? She maybe blind but gosh trust me she got the claws. 02:11, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Sphealspots I'm thinking about it. I really would like it if Spheal and Orchid became mates <3 02:25, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Mates Can it be like accidental? Like a SpiderxDaisy thing? 16:49, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Jane Ok 17:15, April 8, 2015 (UTC) WC Plot Heeey, Cedarflame's daughter (who shall be born in a post or two), Gustkit, can join in the plot. 23:12, April 8, 2015 (UTC) I don't want her to, but I was wondering if she could be one of the three to help??? Idk, it isn't very clear to me. 01:31, April 9, 2015 (UTC) No. 01:44, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Um, I guess... 01:50, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Her warrior name will be Guststorm. She'll probably be a senior warrior or warrior at her death. 01:54, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Waspface I'm sorry, but Waspface is sorta of retired from the player business. Swiggty Swace I summon thee Ace . * ･ ｡ﾟ☆━੧༼ •́ ヮ •̀ ༽୨ 17:35, April 9, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Well, yes he's planning on settling down. I think he planning settling down with Applewhisker, but his son, Wrenstorm is open for a mate. As for a being a mentor, sorry, he's currently mentoring Blackpaw. Though Sootheart has opening for an apprentice. Swiggty Swace I summon thee Ace . * ･ ｡ﾟ☆━੧༼ •́ ヮ •̀ ༽୨ 20:29, April 9, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Sure, I'm totally down for WrenHazel. Swiggty Swace I summon thee Ace . * ･ ｡ﾟ☆━੧༼ •́ ヮ •̀ ༽୨ 20:57, April 9, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Yeah, he can work as the foster dad. Swiggty Swace I summon thee Ace . * ･ ｡ﾟ☆━੧༼ •́ ヮ •̀ ༽୨ 21:08, April 9, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Adpotion Sup Mel ? Hey can I roleplay Lilackit from WinterClan? Thanks! 21:00, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Oh and Jane and that other cat I forgot, lol, Where should they meet up? (In what Roleplay)? 21:10, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Ok see you there. 21:14, April 9, 2015 (UTC) adoption requests and approval hii!! since you're not a lead in cats up for adoption, its really recommended to not approve adoption requests without going through staff members first! they do have to do their job, anyways. while what you did with brambleshade's request was helpful, i'd like to ask you to refrain from accepting any more adoption requests without consent. thank you! 21:15, April 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: No, I have no planned mate for him. I did want him to have a mate, so yeah, they can become mates.Meerkatpaw (talk) 22:48, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Site https://sites.google.com/site/heartsoftruegold/ Thank you so much<3 --[[User:Nachtide|''Nac]][[User:Nachtide|ht]][[User:Nachtide|ide]] 00:26, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: I only go off of what it says on the ceremonies page; their apprentice ceremony will be in a few weeks, according to the date listed for them! 17:25, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, probably! If not I have other senior warriors (or even two new ones) who could mentor them. 17:29, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: sure, I'm down for that Swiggty Swace I summon thee Ace . * ･ ｡ﾟ☆━੧༼ •́ ヮ •̀ ༽୨ 21:51, April 10, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw re: agate i don't really wanna make a decision about her successor right now; we'll see what happens as they grow up. Isa<3 23:17, April 10, 2015 (UTC) sup Hel Mel! What's up? 23:27, April 11, 2015 (UTC) re Awe poop. I was accutlly wonder where you where.. 20:11, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Odea and Seamus They probably won't have any kits, sorry! 23:49, April 13, 2015 (UTC) The Nephilims Where is the Roleplay for the group? And Can I join as two tiny kit called Alesia:Brown tabby molly Fin: Grey- White tom Thanks :D? 22:06, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Oh and Jordan:Black tom with white stripes on his face 22:08, April 14, 2015 (UTC) something umm im looking right now and the intro for the Nephilims is basically the same as the one for the Immortals??? that's plagiarism and really bad. either change it or give credit to fern. thanks~ 22:32 Tue Apr 14 RP Wanna RP in Autumnclan? I want to use Brownkit Bluestar340 (talk) 23:25, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Not really, no. Odea comes from a long line of leader so only her own blood can succeed her, and they hate each other, so any adoption would be miserable for the kit and they'd be severely neglected and probably left to live with some of the "peasants" in the families. 00:16, April 15, 2015 (UTC) re;; i'll get to him tomorrow dont u worry 01:07, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Groups When you make a role play group, the group is role played on any of the three loner places, which would be Unclaimed land, The port city, and The valley city. If you notice a group like User:Fernflight/Immortals or User:Rainlegs/The Flock, they are both roleplayed within one of those areas, alike how the flock is roleplayed in the Port City. It really is unnecessary since they are all located in one of those three areas anyways, either it be within a city or anywhere else in the world, the group page you create only lists the members or history, but doesn't serve as a roleplay place because we have loners and rogues places already set. Relocate the mountain runners roleplay to one of those three loners role plays too from now on, so copy and paste it into the place you want them to be sometime, thank you. 18:08 Wed Apr 15 rogues vs splc hey can you comment what throngs your rogues will be in on my blog i need to get a final count, thanks! :) Servalleap 20:28, April 15, 2015 (UTC) miner's clowder is in the valley city geographically there is no reason for him to be in unclaimed land right now Servalleap 17:29, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I'd love to RP one of the kits :) You can get first pick of whatever kits, and if I get a break from theatre and Footloose, I'll come on and we can talk about the litter, if you'd like :) Rainy is da... BANANA QUEEN! 03:02, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: No, he's way too old for her. Besides, Alec isn't looking for another mate after he had Amber. 16:51 Fri Apr 17 Nah, Alec's fine with their relationship the way it is right now. He's not interested in taking it any further. 16:54 Fri Apr 17 I'm not saying they can't be friends, I'm just saying they can't be like besties or mates or whatever. 16:56 Fri Apr 17 Re: I'm good, and I don't know. I'm not choosing a mca for splc yet, but you now have an mca for wc, and i have people that have asked me that don't have a higher position yet or planned if you get me. 20:23 Fri Apr 17 Springclan Wanna RP? Bluestar340 (talk) 13:08, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Re:Rosekit and Bumblekit Yeah, those are fine names! I'll rp Bumblekit, then :) Rainy is da... BANANA QUEEN! 17:10, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey Mel, Elmstar and Eagleface's future litter wasn't open to anymore kits. I'm sorry :( 17:23, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hey, Mel. Just a question, can Hazelfern adopt Reapingkit? :> 22:09 Mon Apr 20 Yeah sure, I'll get on the RP now 11:54, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah sure, I'll get on the RP now 11:55, April 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: Elmstar Yeah, no problem! 18:42, April 22, 2015 (UTC) re; dont worry i'll do it sometime soon yo 17:02, April 23, 2015 (UTC) RE yep! she belongs to you now lmao 17:33, April 23, 2015 (UTC) RE i'd rather not tbh i have way too many chars at the moment also, if you want bramblekit to become an apprentice, please put it on the ceremony list, as i solely go off of that for ceremonies. 11:03, April 24, 2015 (UTC) re; okay, sure, what is it 18:01, April 24, 2015 (UTC) RE It's gonna have to be no, I'm afraid. I really don't think he'd do that, especially since he hates that side of his family/has lost a war/lost his daughter, niece and deputy/has been killed twice/and would be unable to raise newborns without a queen as well as the fact that he is leader and would be completely unable to. Buntingpelt could raise them, though? 18:34, April 24, 2015 (UTC) allegiances Molly is not the only way to refer to a female cat. I'd appreciate it if you only edit the listings of your own cats next time, and undo your edits to other users'. 18:52 Fri Apr 24 splc v rogues Mel, could you come onto chat to prevent EC's during the battle? We can then establish a posting order and it'll be a lot easier and more fun to rp. Servalleap 22:52, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sorry for ignoring your other message last week. I've just been so busy... anyway, I'll apprentice them after the splash battle, okie? About him being Sparrow's appy, I'm not too sure - if I can't, I could give you Poolcloud instead. 07:38, April 25, 2015 (UTC) there is no way cinderfrost would know about the attack yet. it will spoil the rp if you do that. Servalleap 14:40, April 25, 2015 (UTC) https://join.me/926-346-676 Flamestar22 15:59, April 25, 2015 (UTC) posting order yo you can post in the place of serval while she isn't online 16:38, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Posting order Please follow the posting order. This is your only warning. The order is me, Feather, Serval, you, Sorrel, Flame, Latte, then Osp. This is in place to help the battle run smoothly. I also noticed you killed off Pebblefrost. Don't kill off cats without the owner's permission. Thanks in advance, 17:29 Sat Apr 25 You can post now, Serval isn't online. 18:44 Sat Apr 25 I'm not going to tell you again. Remember the posting order. ONLY post if it is your turn. 19:50 Sat Apr 25 Bright. STOP BREAKING THE POST ORDER. I've told you several times. ONLY POST IF IT IS YOUR TURN. 20:08 Sat Apr 25 Post Suspension You have EC'd several people due to breaking the posting order, and Gia has given you several warnings about it, and more than one ''final warning, and so you've been suspended from posting in that plot thread for the rest of the day. If you had come on chat it may have been a lot easier, but please heed our words in future, since we're trying to get this plot to run smoothly. Regards, 20:17, April 25, 2015 (UTC) bright!! i'm just gonna let you know that if you post once more, you're gonna get a short ban, so.. ♥ I believe in magic, love at first sight, and fairytales. ♥ 20:44, April 25, 2015 (UTC) re: tbqh be quite honest i can see it being like this; teasel sees ashley as a friend but ashley still wants kids. he gets her into joining, so basically everything's the same except there's nothing romantic going on?? ye 00:48, April 26, 2015 (UTC) bunting children yo do you want any of bunting's kids bc i can't take on all six lmao also four of six are dying. feel free to decline im just trying to sell them off~ 13:04, April 26, 2015 (UTC) RE Ternkit's gr8! living or dying? 13:23, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Nix and Finn's kits So, I was thinking a litter of 3, which we can get someone else to rp a kit. I know you wanted Hopekit and Prongskit, and I was thinking Marinekit for the other? I wouldn't mind rping Marinekit. Rainy is da... BANANA QUEEN! 01:30, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Alright :) Rainy is da... BANANA QUEEN! 01:44, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I'm just saying something I asked Rainy about, and she said I could be Hopekit. Can I be it? I'm just asking for your permission c: 21:53 Mon Apr 27 Thanks. And sure, I'll be one of Hazel's kits. :) 19:46 Tue Apr 28 RE Ternkit can live 07:35, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Rping the kits :I'll rp Robinkit if that's okay? 17:08, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, that's fine. I'll keep her description to. 17:28, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sorry, I can't. I haven't got time to work on anything else right now, its my big final English GCSE exam on Tuesday and I am revising and freaking out. 18:30, April 30, 2015 (UTC) kits Neeeerrr. Ok ;-; I'll be Blizzardkit.. :P ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 01:18, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Sierra JoAnn She's got quite a few faults...her eyes cannot be gray, as that's not a possible color for cats, and the black "spots" on her back and forehead are just ticked tabby stripes. The scar cannot be from a fox, as a fox would've killed her. Her attitude clashes with the Storm Fronts as well...her foul temper would have her banished within a day, and her schizophrenia isn't a likely thing for a real cat. Although there are some cases documented, there aren't enough for you to accurately portray it and it will result in you insulting many people if you try and run with it or use it as an excuse to kill other cats. If you choose to continue with it, you will need to do a lot more research into it, and know that it isn't just a response to stress, and can be present at all times even. It's a very risky thing to run with. None of her filled-out sections are long enough or detailed enough, either. Try looking at Cas as an example of a perfect page. 20:07, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Normally, I'd say if you did enough research, and if you portrayed it accurately and respectfully, then yes, it would be okay, but after consulting some other people, especially since it's in the Storm Fronts, which is the most realistic group (personality, age, and appearance-wise), it's gotta go. As for Kirtonos and co., he wouldn't really care so much if she were crying, as he's not a very loving guy. He might ask if she's okay, but he'd be too awkward to actually portray care for her. It's more of a lust thing for him, but if you really want to do that plot, I can make it work! 20:35, May 2, 2015 (UTC) That sounds good, and I'll take the other one, but it'll be a she-cat not a tom. 20:43, May 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: That sounds like a plan. They can be reborn as kits and have kits of their own.Meerkatpaw (talk) 05:48, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Charart Hey. I've been seeing that you want some of your characters chararts done c: I'll be happy to do some! Just tell me eye color, fur, etc. Flamestar22 15:01, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Serin and Sierra BRIGHT! Question: have you done any research about what schizophrenia is or how it works? Because your description of it is completely inconsistent with the actual disorder. Characters with it can, in no way, be considered mentally stable, and for the most part, it effects them 24/7. It can vary between being slight to harsh, but it is always there. Please do some reading and in-depth research and talk to several other people about if they believe what you have is sufficient, so that it's not insulting to people with it, and isn't being portrayed incorrectly. I highly suggest, just in the interest of safety, not using such a severe disorder until you've become a more developed roleplayer. 17:12, May 3, 2015 (UTC) As for Serin, remember that you can ONLY have two TSF cats until you prove that you're capable of having more. His page needs to be expanded even more, along with Sierra. Go for the length of Cas' page. Once you reach that level of length and detail, then we can talk more about them. For finding his first archive, you're going to have to do that yourself, because I have other tasks that need to be done and I don't pay attention to other people's characters. 17:56, May 3, 2015 (UTC) heyyyyyy 1. u should get on chat B) 2. can you post in ac with rainswept?? :) ♥ Raven~ Do you believe in destiny? ♥ 17:19, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, can you get on my wiki chat. I wanna chat about some things :p 21:13 Sun May 3